Perpetuality
by OxIzzyxO
Summary: She knew it was unfair to be denied the opportunity to see her husband, but the quick, heavy beating of her heart told her she didn't really mind. My take on the myth of Eros and Psyche.
1. Prologue

**This is my first shot at Greek mythology, and it seemed fit to start with one of my favorite myths. Enjoy.**

** Perpetuality: Prologue **

I will admit right now that I have not always been the most gracious of Gods; using my powers for revenge or spite too many times to recall. The more well-known of my fits is the tragedy of Apollo and Daphne. I sometimes wish I could bring myself to regret my doings, but then I think of how Apollo used to act, selfish, stuck-up, and an all-together brat. But looking at the Sun God now, a gentle, humorous, young man is to be seen; and I take pride in knowing it was I who was finally able to give him an attitude adjustment. I will also have you know that (much to the surprise of most) I truly care about the mortals. Albeit, not much, but I do care. I spread love to all of those who deserve it, and curse the one's who don't. Although, sometimes I wish I could feel the same love I so generously distribute; wish I could find the one person in the world that will truly make me happy for the rest of my eternity.

"Eros, dearest son, it seems I have a favor to ask of you." I mentally winced as my mother, Aphrodite, strutted over to me. It's not that I don't care for my mother; on the contrary, I love my mother very much. It's just that she can be a little... overbearing, at times. Her beautiful face does nothing to mask her vain and jealous nature.

"And just what would that be, dearest mother?" Aphrodite flipped her golden blond hair over her shoulder in an exasperated motion and took a seat next to me on one of the garden's wicker chairs. Sweeping her rose colored gown to the side, she used an overly-exaggerated movement to cross her legs.

"There is a mortal," my mother started "that has been causing me a bit of trouble." Pulling a small mirror out of a fold in her dress, she began admiring her own reflection as she spoke to me. "Her name is Psyche, and because of her 'beauty' all of my men have abandoned my temples," she looked away from the mirror an into space with a deadly glare, "Because of her, I, the beautiful goddess of love, have been forgotten." Aphrodite turned to me now, "Go to her, my son, and stab her in the heart with one of your arrows; I will be sure that a beast most foul will be waiting for her in the morning."

It's not that I really should be surprised, for my mother has always had problems if the mortals' attention was pointed away from her or even the briefest of moments; but this time, it was much different. The look in her eyes; my mother actually felt threatened by this girl.

"Of course, mother," was my automatic answer. I would end up having to do it anyway, but it was my choice of whether or not I was forced to, or just did it on my own.

Aphrodite smiled at me, pleased, and patted my shoulder, before gracefully standing and taking her leave of the gardens.

That night, I manage to find myself at the home of the mortal Psyche and her family. Royalty, apparently. A pleasant looking palace, though nothing compared to the buildings on Olympus. The night is peaceful, all windows to the palace are dark, and the only noise to be heard is the slight pitter-patter of the fountain in the gardens.

There are many perks to being a god; as you have probably heard many a time. Therefore, I shall not explain to you how it is I knew which window was the mortal Psyche's.

Creeping through the arched shape of the window, I quickly assured that no one but myself, and the sleeping mortal Psyche were in the room. The chambers, too, were pleasant. Nothing too extravagant, but not plain. The walls occasionally draped with a light purple fabric was the only real decoration; all else are necessities. I am able to breath easily for the first time in a while; not overwhelmed by the thick scents of perfume that I had thought were in every female's living space. (They certainly were always in my mother's.) I approached the bed and the sleeping form of the mortal Psyche with it. Knocking an arrow onto my bow, I prepared myself to take aim at the girl's heart.

But something stops me. I knew that my mother had jealousy problems, but only now did I see why. This girl, this Psyche, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Fair, soft looking skin that I was oh-so tempted to reach out and caress, waves of dark hair that spread out over the pillow to give her a heavenly effect, high cheekbones dusted lightly with freckles, full lips the color of pink roses, and long, dark lashes resting delicately on her skin.

I breathed a shuttered gasp and fumbled with my bow, for how would I ever be able to let her fall in love with whatever monster my mother conjures up? How would I be able to live with myself, knowing that such a beautiful, innocent creature was to live such an awful life because of me?

A shark pain pulled me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I saw that the arrow I had been struggling to balance on the rest while I admired the mortal Psyche had twisted itself and dug right into the flesh of my hand.

"No." I said in disbelief. This could not be happening. Who knows what could go wrong if the God of Love fell in love? It was never supposed to happen! What could I do now? I was considering spending the rest of my days in a blind fold so that I would never lay eyes on anyone ever again when movement caught my eye. My eyes flew up to where something had moved on the bed and I faltered.

Something shifted in me at that moment. Something large and heavy in my chest twisted almost painfully before settling again in a new position. I stared as the once beautiful mortal Psyche became even more beautiful, even more radiant right before my eyes. At that moment, every want, need and desire redirected itself to Psyche.

I was in love with a mortal.

**End Prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I may have had some tense problems in the prologue, and for that I apologizes. On another note, I am obligated to tell you that I intent to stay true to the myth; meaning that Eros and Psyche will act intimately. Though I'm not quite sure when I will get to that point...perhaps in chapter three? Maybe four. Here is chapter one. Enjoy.**

** Perpetuality Chapter One **

I know that I'm beautiful. I wish not to sound vain, but with the plethora of complements and admirers I receive every day, I'm afraid it has become quite obvious. Wherever I go, the attention of the entire inhabitance is drawn straight to me. As a child I thought this delightful, and would bask in their admiration; telling jokes and making petty conversations. My mother took advantage of this, showing me off in every way possible and already in my young age scouting for future suitors. I remember one particular instance where my mother introduced me to a boy at east ten years older than myself. I was seven at the time and the poor thing seemed horribly uncomfortable with the very idea of marrying someone as young as I, though I can't blame him. That day drastically changed my opinion on the social gallivanting of my mother. I was now disgusted with how she placed me on a pedestal, and repulsed at how much higher she thought of me compared to the other children; including my own sisters. I now hate the way she looks at me with such pride. Hate the way she shows me off to every man she meets, knowing every well that they shall never have me.

I know now that such teasing will only cause dangers and the worst kind of attention.

Just after my sixteenth birthday, a large group of the males of my country came to the palace, each asking for my hand. My father, shocked, told them that they could not _all _merry me. A man stepped forward, and said that if they could not marry me, they must worship me instead.

My father was about to decline their offer, when my mother stepped in. Delighted with the idea, she gave them permission to build a temple in my honor. An extravagant temple, with countless portraits and murals of myself, and a large throne in the very center for me to sit upon. I chose to go there as little as possible, for when I did I was crushed with gifts and smothered with the stares of everyone in the temple.

It didn't take long before people started comparing me to the Goddess Aphrodite. "As lovely as Aphrodite" and "More beautiful than the Goddess of Love herself" they would say. I thought nothing of these complements, that is, until they started _calling _me Aphrodite.

Allow me to rephrase that. You see, they didn't actually call me Aphrodite. They did, however, call me the Goddess of Love. My new title spread like wildfire, and I was soon known as Psyche the Goddess of Love and Beauty, to those who live in my kingdom.

So many people loved me, and yet, ever since the very first person called me a goddess, none had asked for my hand. At first it was refreshing. I was able to live a day without men throwing themselves at me, but as time passed, the matter became a troubling one. I needed to be wed soon, but there wasn't one suitor despite my many worshipers.

Now half a year past sixteen, my entire family was I desperation. Both my sister were already married, the elder with child, and were given off with little conflict. But here I was alone, and aging. My father had even gone so far as to offer me to the fathers of possible husbands, but each declined; complementing my beauty before taking their leave.

Thus brings up to my current situation; standing outside the residents of the oracle, and waiting for my father to come with the prophecy. My elder sister stood to my left with one arm slung over my shoulder and the other gently rubbing her swollen womb, while my mother stood to my right and ran her fingers through my hair. My younger sister was off to the side, speaking with her husband about much too trivial manners for me to pay them any attention.

The doors creaked as they opened to reveal my father's sullen face, and walked to us, cosing the doors again behind himself. I waited nervously for him to tell us the news.

"We must dress her for a wedding..." I see my mother's smile and feel the relief washing over me "...and leave her on the mountain. There she will wait for the only man she will ever be able to marry...a horrible monster." Mother's expression changed to one of horror and my elder sister gripped me tighter.

"W-what? No! We cannot do such a thing!" Mother cried out and my father took her hand in his and whispered:

"We must."

The next several hours were an indescribable blur of preparations, denials, and tears as I was stuffed into wedding cloths and led to the top of the desolate mountain. Once out journey was over and the last of my tears had dried, it was time to say goodbye.

My younger sister was first, and all I could do was hold her as tightly as I could as she wept into my chest. I cooed lovingly to her and rubbed her back comfortingly; she should not have to grieve for me. Next was my elder sister, who hugged me briefly and told me to be strong. And I would, for she was being strong for me. My mother came next and sobbed into my ornately weaved hair and slurred out a long string of apologies.

Finally, it was my father's turn. He held me tightly to his chest and I hugged his arm close to myself the way I would as a child. After a long moment, he whispered into my ear "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." and left me on the top of a mountain to be by myself.

It took only several minutes for me to break again, and I dropped to my knees and the tears I thought were all gone ran down my cheeks until I feel into the arms of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Just as a side note: The Crystal Rose, you are seriously my favorite person in the world right now. This chapter is for you!**

** Perpetuality Chapter Two**

It must have been past noon when I awake, and the grass beneath me is soft.

This thought has me up and on my feet in no shorter than a few seconds. Grass? Hadn't I fallen asleep on the mountain? All around me is a lush garden, filled with brightly colored and scented flowers, thick greenery, and trees with plump fruits hanging from the branches. How had I gotten here?

As I spun around, my eyes caught something. About fifty or so meters away, was a quaint, but beautiful palace. It was only one level, with the classic white pillars and a tall doorway that would be expected of a god's home. The pure white walls were in stark contrast to the green of the plant life that surrounded it, but it somehow seemed to blend in beautifully. An aura of safety and warmth drew me in, and I soon found myself climbing the steps that led to the doorway.

The door was grand and tall, and engraved on it were ornately drawn illustrations of what I believed to be the stories of the gods. I hesitantly reached out my hand, and the door swung open upon contact. Slightly frightened by the sudden motion, it took several moments before I could put one foot in front of the other and enter the building.

The inside was even more lovely than the out. The marble flooring and walls were simple enough, but the plants suspended in hanging containers and drapes of luxurious cloth added tasteful decoration. I could see the doorways to many other rooms, but something else caught my attention before I had the chance to explore.

_"Psyche..." _The voices whispered to me. I stopped dead in my tracks, Pivoting on my heel, I searched for the owners of the echoing calls.

Nothing.

There was no one in the room but I, and yet the voices seemed to be right next to me.

_"Do not be afraid, Lady Psyche," _They told me in a calming manner, _"This is your new home, where we, as your servants, will provide you with anything you could ever need. All you must do is ask," _My muscles relaxed, but the apprehensive feeling never left me. Could this actually be real? Invisible servants that will grant my every wish? The very though would be preposterous under normal circumstances, but...

Another though had me forcing myself to speak. "W-where is my husband?" I mentally scolded myself for the stutter. How foolish did I sound to these people?

If they even were people.

_"The Master shall not arrive until evening," _I'm not entirely sure if this thought comforted me, or just put me on edge. On one hand, I now had time to prepare myself for what was sure to come; on the other, just how sadistic was my new husband that he must make me wait to meet him?

_ "Come, Lady Psyche," _The voices broke me out of my train of thought, _"We have dinner waiting for you in the dining room." _Was it really that late? If so, it would mean I had slept for almost the entire day. I made my way to the dining room anyway, for I was suddenly famished. I realized then that, in the state of despair that my family and I were in, we hadn't eaten at all.

The dining room was equally brilliant as the rest of the house; with beautiful, albeit simple, decoration and marble floors. On the redwood dinner table was clad in a cream colored table cloth, which was embroidered with what I could only guess was pure gold thread. But the cloth wasn't what made the sight of the table so lovely. Set strategically on the table, were dozens of plates piled high with different foods. There were breads and rolls, meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables of every sort, and glasses filled with wine. I sat on one of the many matching chairs and slowly brought a dinner roll to my teeth. It was warm and moist, and made my mouth water. The entire meal I was greeted with equally delicious bites. The lamb was juicy and tender, peaches succulent, and the wine was pleasantly sweet.

As my feast of sorts drew to a close, the servant voices informed me that while I ate, they had drawn me a bath. I was then lead to the bathroom, take out of my somewhat ruined wadding attire, and left to enjoy my bath. The water was the perfect temperature; just hot enough to relieve the knots in my muscles, but not hot enough to scald me. I allowed myself to close my eyes for a moment here.

When I was ready to get out of the tub, the servant voices (whom I suppose are not just voices..) helped to dry me and dress me in a sleeping tunic.

All of the house was lovely, yes. But the bedroom, why it was magnificent.

The marble floors and walls were still a part of the room, but in the middle of the large room were several steps the led up to a bed; as though it were on a pedestal. The rest of the flooring and walls were left bare, save for the small path of carpet the led straight form the door to the steps at the foot of the bed. But the bed was...majestic enough on its own, that it didn't really matter. It was a canopy bed, with could like silver cloth set on high columns that rose from the bed frame. The mattress was piled high with comfortable looking blankets and pillows, and I had a nagging urge to run and jump into it. My servants then bid me goodnight, and left me to myself.

It was then that the world suddenly went black.

"Do not turn around."


	4. Chapter 3

**So I'm a little nervous about this. I hope it turns out well. -_- **

** …..Aaaand my cat just fell off the washing machine. (Wtf?)**

**Perpetuality**

** Chapter 3**

"Do not turn around."

My breath caught in my throat, and my heartbeat pounded in my ears; speeding up until each beat blended into one continuous ringing.

"Do not panic," Whoever was behind me muttered into my ear as he fumbled with the blindfold he was currently securing around my eyes. His voice was deep and sensual, and I could feel the vibrations from it rattling the cartilage in the shell of my ear; where his lips were pressed. I didn't move.

"I am your husband, Psyche. And as such, I shall never do anything to put you in harm or distress," This calmed me a bit, I suppose. For there was a tone in his voice that told me he wasn't lying. "But no matter how deep my love for you, I must have you promise me one thing."

My heart was in my throat, but I managed a soft; "Yes?"

He ran his fingers through my hair and set a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"You must never look at me."

"Why?" What kind of husband didn't allow his wife to see him? But then it struck me. The oracle had said that I was to marry a monster... Was he so hideous, that he didn't want me to see him, so as to not scare me away? I suddenly felt a strange sympathy for whatever poor creature was now burrowing his nose into my hair. He must be quite lonely...

"I will show you one day; but until then, you must promise you will never try to see my face." I nodded, and he seemed content with my answer. "I will not be with you during the day," I raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see. "But I will come to you every night. You will wear this blindfold," He added in a commanding voice. I didn't object.

"Come, Psyche." I knew exactly what was to happen the moment he put his arm around my shoulder and began to lead me in the direction I was originally headed; towards the bed.

My muscles were stiff as he helped me up the stairs and guided me to what I could guess was the side of the bed and turned me toward him. There was a long moment of silence; a moment that I knew was to be used as a chance for acceptance by the both of us. I not entirely sure what all he had to accept, but I was to come to terms with the fact that I was a married woman, and that this is what married women do with their husbands. It was my...responsibility, of sorts, to act intimately with my spouse (whether I could see him or not was no excuse) and hopefully bear an heir someday. I took a deep breath, and was ready.

My husband seemed to notice, for he too took a deep breath that ghosted across my chest and shifted my hair.

His hands dragged up my arms and came to gently, delicately, frame the line of my jaw. The press of his lips against mine was...relaxing. In the very least, he wasn't diving into anything. I appreciated that he was taking this slow. His lips were soft, but strong; and the way he moved them against my own was tentative, but excited. Eventually, his tongue swept across my bottom lip. I granted him entrance, of course.

At some point, my hands had drifted up to rest against his chest. But I was too focused on the way his mouth tasted to care; fresh, like honeydew and spring water. His hands snaked down my neck, waist, and hips, all the way to the hem of the sleeping tunic. In one swift movement, he slipped the tunic over my head, and tossed it somewhere to the side. I wrapped my arms around my chest.

A moment of complete silence and stillness passed. "Psyche..." He mumbled as he wrapped long, muscled arms around my torso and pulled me into a warm embrace. He himself must have undressed at some point, because there was no cloth whatsoever separating our skin. It surprised me; wasn't he supposed to be a monster? If so, how can monsters have such warm, smooth skin? There must be some sort of mistake... How can they expect me to pass such a large milestone in my life with someone I could barely (if at all) comprehend?

Wait just a moment. Why, again, was I being so foolish? This was my _husband. _It is my duty as a wife to do these things, is it not? And it is not as though he is cruel; all the time he is using to comfort me could have easily have been used to simply rape me and be done with it. But he is taking the time to ensure my contentment with the matter. And what was I doing? Doubting him. I was being selfish and a pessimist. This man, whom ever he is, must have some sort of feelings for me. If he did not, there is no questioning the fact that he would not have been nearly as kind.

I relaxed into him, a sigh escaping my lips as he ran one of this hands up and down my spine. I may not know him, but kindness is something I could survive many years with.

He gave me a few more minutes to insure my acceptance, before he continued down the desired path of action.

His lips met my own again as a sort of distraction while he pried my arms away from my chest. Once the task was through, his lips moved away from my own, and traveled down to my neck. I tipped my head back and let out a soft moan as he kissed the hallow between my collar bones, effectively pressing my chest against his own. His reaction was emmediate; I could feel it against my stomach. He lay me down swiftly on the bed and crawled over me. I was surprised; I never imagioned how secure; how warm and safe it would feel to have my husband over me, shielding my from the rest of the world.

As time progressed, both our breathing got heavier, as did the moisture between my theighs. My husbands actions also became bolder, and our moans louder. Eventually, it was just too much.

"Psyche..." He didn't say it, for he didn't have to. I knew exactly what he wanted from me and, in all honesty, I wanted it too.

I nodded. "I'm ready."

He gave me one last, lingering kiss on the lips before positioning himself, and with one swift thrust- I was no longer a virgin.

"I love you, Psyche."


	5. Chapter 4

**Guess who's a horrible person... Me! I feel awful you guys. Really. But I'm also going to yell at you. The more you review, the more I write. Seriously, if you leave **_**one little sentence**_** I will be one hundred percent more inclined to update. I have gotten zero reviews sense I stopped updating. So while I'm a horrible person for not updating, you guys are also horrible people for not getting on my butt and harrassing me until I stop procrastinating and write. (Plus, I never get any emails anymore, and it makes me feel lonely.) Well, here's the next chapter. **

The ignorant bliss of sleep slowly ebbed away and I shifted. Sunlight hit my closed eyelids. I groaned and hid my face in the blankets; the sheets in which I was tangled soft against my skin.

I began twisting my hips to the side and stopped at the sensation coming from my most intimate areas, wiping away all drowseyness and throwing memories into my mind like a javalin.

I shot into a sitting position and winced. The room was empty except for myself.

_"I will not be with you during the day..."_

"Oh." I whispered to myself.

I'm not sure what I had expected, but I know I at least expected to be able to talk to my husband. Last night seemed so romantic and wonderful, albet very foreign, and I didn't even think about him leaving. Not ever being able to see him.

Will I even know his name? Or am I simply to call him "husbend"? Would it be against his rules to ask?

I pulled myself away from the comfort of the bed, and carefully made my way towards the bathroom.

The steaming hot water relaxed my muscles, and momentairaly soothed the ache of my lost innocence. Pulling my knees to my chest, I embrased myself and squeezed my eyes shut; and imagioned my mother.

She had always tried to prepare us for this. My sisters and I were told stories and given advise. She'd explain to us what would happen once we were married, and all the consequences that came with it. Afterwords, mother would look at us with a tearful expression and hold us tightly to her bosom. As a child I thought it rediculous. What part of love could cause so much pain?

I was wrong though.

It seems love has caused me more pain than I woud have liked.

_"I love you, Psyche." _

_The words were sweet, but unheard as I sobbed in agony. Why? Why would he do this to me? I could feel the blood running like rivers across my skin, and a new knife was thrashed at me every time he moved. 'Aphrodite...' His hand moved to grip mine while the other pressed against my abdomine as I prayed silently._

_'Hestia...Athena...' _

_'Artemis...' _

_'Hera...Anyone...PLEASE HELP ME!' _

_The volume of my sobs increased along with his pace. "Shhh..." He soothed softly into my ear. His breath was heavy with pleasure, and soft hair brushed against my cheek and neck. His hand then, and suddenly, moved from its position between my hip bones down across my skin to the space right above where he continuously impaled me. He groaned into my jawline as his fingers began rubbing. It started out faint but... What was this? _

_I new sensation joined the pain. I involuntarily moaned and arched my back into his hand; desprate for more pressure. He hissed against my neck and pressed down, choking a loud moan from my throat. I clutched at his shoulder with my avialable hand as something inside of me recoiled. _

_My husbend ran his lips from the line of my jaw to my throat and groaned my name. The pit of my stomach wound tighter and tighter with every moment, every touch. The pain seemed to slowly lose leverage against the pleasure, and my tears to moans. Now every movement sparked ecstasy, as the coil in my stomach wound tighter. _

_Soon, the coil had wound too tight for itself to bear, and it broke. I cried out as the most pleasure I had felt in my entire life crashed down on me all at once. Not so many moments later, my husbend slamed into me one last time before holding me as tightly to himself as he could while a searing hot filled my stomach. He rolled next to the spot next to me and pulled my back to his chest as he began to stroke my hair. _

_The extreme heat was not painful as I would have thought it to be. No, it was much more comforting. A gentle fire that warmed me from the inside out, soothing me and lulling me into sleep. _

I opened my eyes. The water no longer steamed, reducing to a luke-warm state, and my fingers had begun to wrinkle. After drying and changing into fresh clothing, I ventured further into the house. There weren't all too many rooms, but the few it had were their own marvels. A library so full the words practly spilled from the paper and decorated the walls. The garden stretched on and on, mazes upon mazes of vines and flowers. I spent many hours wandering, only noticing how late it was when I realized the direction from which the son was facing me.

I ran back to the house, grabbing a quick meal of bread and goat's milk, before moving into the sitting room.

And waiting.


End file.
